The Trusted of the Two
by winged884
Summary: Two new girls, about 15 years of age, have met Edward and Alphonse at Central HQ. But little do they know that one, of the two girls, is not all human...Read about this epic fanfic of action, humor, and drama! Romance not included, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

The Trusted of the Two

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward and Alphonse Elrik (along with the homunculi, the military characters, and all of the FullMetal Alchemist crew) is Copyright Hiromu Arakawa! Original characters (Bayleigh and Ayumu) are owned by me and my RP buddy XD

**Rated: T** (Or PG-14, like the anime…whatever.)

**Before you read… (Sort of a preview) **Well, this was originally an RP that me and ONLY my friend are apart of. I made a private forum for me and my best friend to RP in together; it requires a password to enter into it…SO NO ONE ELSE CAN JOIN! BWUHAHAHA! Well, my friend had never RP'ed before so I made a little forum to get her started. ANYHOO, this is an original FullMetal Alchemist RPG. It only goes for four pages so far (way more to come, we're only getting started) and I thought the story was really getting good. Each post is about a paragraph or so, and is written in story format. So I decided to post it here on It's my first story on too. It's a little tiny bit boring in the first couple of paragraphs, but some questions and action pops up quickly as you read. First, I'm going to show you the two character profiles of me and my friend's OC's (below.) Also, I'm going to be saying "My Post" or "Ayumu's Post" in each **big** paragraph break (because I'm also following our posts, so has an RP feeling to it.)

OK, OK, ON WITH THE STORY!

My Post

**Name**: Bayleigh (Bay-lee) my friend says it's a boy's name --

**Gender**: Female  
**Age**: (Appearance 15) actually-68  
**Auto-mail**: from chest down till knees  
**Cause of tragedy/background**: Barry the Chopper   
 She narrowly escaped Barry but with many of her internal organs severely sliced. A mechanic, who was also an alchemist, found Bayleigh in an alleyway where she had collapsed in. The alchemist was able to attach her soul to a specially designed piece of auto mail (which he alchemized) though the suit had no organs inside, which she found out eventually. But did not know how she became that way, she never met the man who had saved her life. Little does Bayleigh know that the man used the Philosophers Stone to make it all happen. Maybe Bayleigh isn't completely empty inside after all...  
**Note**: Unlike Al, she doesn't know how to open herself up (yet), so she doesn't know what's inside her. Well, she knows that there's nothing, according to the sounds...but she can't see any light that may be inside...  
**Bottom line**: Part homunculus, because the alchemist found her on the verge of death and a homunculus is made when the dead is brought back to life through a failed human transmutation... and she has a Philosophers Stone as her heart...but she is not a sin since she wasn't **completely **dead.

Ayumu's Post (My RP partner)

**Name**: Ayumu

**Gender**: Female  
**Age ****** **Appearance**: 15 (Actually much older but you will learn more about this in many chapters to come.)  
**Interesting Features**: Wings (You will also find out more about this feature.)  
**Auto-mail**: None (surprisingly, I mean everyone has it!)  
**Appearance**: Baggy overalls, black cloak over a black shirt. Dark hair and eyes.  
**Scale**: Is shorter than Ed.  
**Background**: Had wings at birth from unknown cause (as far as she knows). Was cast out from her family and has always been left out from society. Wandered around and eventually learned to get jobs that paid from ones who couldn't see well, or didn't notice her wings. Being able to fly matches her, though, since she just wanted to get away. Her personality is quiet and she has a hard time reaching out to others, because of past experiences. She tries with Ed and Al, one day, and has been traveling with them ever since. Out of the two she is closest to Al and is still warming up to Ed who is sometimes annoyed at how little she appears to be able to help. While she does seem useless, at first glance, she can help in her defensive actions and ability to hide in nooks and small places. She has been used to spy, find things, from a bird eye's view, distract homunculi and other attackers, and get into areas not even Ed and Al could enter.

My Post

Bayleigh had just walked out of Central's main military hall. She was hoping to become a state alchemist, and was reading a few rules and forms when she came across, _"there will be a physical inspection..."_ That was when she had to turn away. She knew that they would never take an 'almost machine girl' maybe they thought it would be useless and heavy to run. But she would be very useful! She could get shot from the chest down to the knees and not die! But maybe that's what they were afraid of...An immortal soldier that could rise to the top of the military...  
"Psh! Damn the military and their rules..." Bayleigh was sitting on the steps of Central HQ when she saw a strange couple of kids and a suit of amour talking to a soldier at the entrance to the hall. The soldier had deep clack hair and thin eyes. Then, suddenly, the short kid started spazzing.

Ayumu's Post

"Freakin' Colonel!" fumed Edward. The colonel retreated to the HQ leaving an angry Ed and two, Al and Ayumu, to restrain him. All the while a girl watched them. _I wonder who she is?_ Thought Ayumu. Suddenly, her question was to be answered as she made her way over to them.

My Post

Bayleigh walked over to the three-some with some questions in why they were talking to that high ranked soldier.  
"Um, hey did you know that soldier?"  
"I wish I didn't" mumbled Ed. "And he aint' no soldier, he's the almighty Flame Alchemist! Roy Mustang!" Ed recited sarcastically. "Who wants to know? The world?"

"He was a state alchemist? Whoa, well erm...I'm trying to become a State Alchemist and I needed advice or answers to some questions..."

"Yeah? Like what?" Ed said nosily.  
"Like if they let girls with metal bodies in the military..."

The short one and the metal one looked at each other, and their annoyed faces (from Roy) became guilty looking. The small girl standing beside them looked up at the tall, armored one. Then the blonde haired boy took off his red cloak and black jacket...  
_An auto mail arm..._  
Then the blonde's face uplifted...  
"Well hell! They let me in right Al?"  
"Uhh..." the one called Al, stammered "R-right." then the small girl wrapped her arms around Al's. The small boy had realized what he had said and his uplifted smile faded...then tried to break the silence.  
"Well, you're trying to become a State Alchemist, eh? Heck yeah they'll let you in! What? A missing foot, leg, arm, hand? What is it..?" As the blonde said "what is it?' he gave Bayleigh a smack on the back (all friendly-like) with his right arm...  
"OOMPH!" Bayleigh had fallen on the stairs below them. There was a long, loud, hollow, ringing sound when her bottom hit the cement...  
Al's the blonde's and the small girl's faces were in gaze.

"H-how much...of you is metal?"

**So, that was chapter one….or the first couple of posts out of 52 (so far.) How did you like it? I accept comments, critiques, and flames (if necessary.) _I hope I fixed all of those spelling errors... _Now then, I shall be posting more chapters later today (Hopefully)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Ayumu's Post

The sound still resounded through the girl's body as she pulled herself back up. The three stood aghast. Through a small tear in her shirt, they saw her stomach was of metal. "Ummm..." stammered Edward. Ayumu stared horrified, as she knew what Ed had to go through just to put on his arm or leg. "But, how is that possible? Your organs!" realized Al. Ayumu was sickened by this thought and clutched Al as her wings flew out.

My Post

Bayleigh noticed her shirt was torn then quickly clutched her stomach.  
"Sigh, I-...Yes, I have no organs only a heart, brain, and lungs...and- wait, are those feathers?" Bayleigh glanced over at the small girl near Al.  
"Um, hi. What's your name?"  
"Ayumu." Replied the little winged girl shyly.  
"Hey don't change the subject!" Yelled the blonde one.

"Well hey; I can't give you much more information about my body! It's personal! I'd especially never give it to a shorty like you!"   
"KJSHDFIESFUBTY!f!utg!&&tg!&!t **M' NOT-A SHRIIIIMP!**!&!"  
"I am Edward Elrik! The FullMetal Alchemist!"  
Bayleigh smirked. "Oh, so you're a State Alchemist too?"  
"Didn't I mention that earlier?"  
"Yeah..." Bayleigh paused. "So, about your arm and your friends here. You guys must be an odd group of kids."  
"Yeah, but we're well known." said Edward calming down. "And..." Ed paused, "Yeah my arm..."  
"How'd it happen?" asked Bayleigh.  
Ed didn't answer and there was silence.

"Well, I should be asking **you** that...What happened to you?" Ed asked the same back.  
"...Alls' I remember is a crazy smile and pain throughout my whole body...I thought I was going to die...until...I saw a red flash."  
All were in utter shock, when she said "_red flash_"

Ayumu's Post

Ed and Al stared at each other knowing it could only be Alchemy, more specifically, the Philosopher's Stone.

"Alchemy makes flashes, right?" murmured Ayumu. Ayumu didn't know how simple her idea was compared to the one in Ed and Al's minds. _If we can find her savior then maybe..._

Trying to get more information Ed asked, not hinting at the stone at all, "So, someone attached you to that metal...almost like Al?"

"Huh?" replied the girl. Al sighed and removed his head saying, "Well, you were bound to find out sooner or later..." Before further conversation could take place the doors to the HQ flung open.

My Post

A big burley man burst through the doors. Apparently he was angry. He passed by Bayleigh down the steps, mumbling, "Friggin' Fuhrer and the damned State Alchemist rules..."

Then Bayleigh thought, _"Hey...if he tried...then maybe I can get more info about how the test is like..."_  
"Sir, please wait up!" the man just kept on walking. Bayleigh started after him.  
"Hey kid! You idiot! Don't just go talking to everyone who comes out of HQ! Come back here! I have more questions!" Ed started running after Bayleigh. "Come on guys!" Al and Ayumu followed.  
The man started walking down an ally way up to a woman in a thin black dress.  
Bayleigh was gasping for breath, "Sir-...do you know anything about the State Alchemist exam?"   
"There you are!" Ed yelled, from the other end of the ally way, also gasping for breath.  
The burly man glanced at the girl, "Well why not ask the kid behind you?"

The man slowly turned into a pale skinned gaunt creature with long dark green hair.

"He knows everything after all," The thing turned to Ed, "Right FullMetal?"  
The woman in the dark dress smirked, "Gluttony."  
Then, out of no where, a huge beastly creature jumped down behind Ayumu and Al, blocking them in.   
"Wha-what are you things?" Bayleigh stammered.

"Homunculi" finished Ed.  
"Wait...I know what those are...they...are like zombies...sort of..."  
"Zombies? I'm insulted!" said the long haired creature. "We like to think of ourselves as, your cousins..." When the homunculus said _cousins_ he glanced right a Bayleigh.  
"Wha-what?"  
Edward's eyes suddenly opened…

_Red flash-homunculi-Philosopher's Stone-hollow body_.

"Watch out!" yelled Ed, as he alchemized big spikes that came out of the brick wall, into the thin woman and right through the blob behind him. He tried for Envy but he was too quick...  
"Oops..." Envy said sarcastically and pushed Bayleigh in front of the spike that was originally aiming for it, and stabbed her--right through her flesh...Completely missing the her metal body...  
"Ed fell to his knees and was mixed with so many emotions but then he thought_, "Wait..."_ He looked up.  
Bayleigh slowly opened her eyes, the spike crumpled into little pebbles. Then she slid off the spike and fell to her knees.

Her chest started regenerating.

**How's that for chapter two? I hope that last part brought some questions to mind ; Chapter three should be up shortly. Comments, critiques, and flames accepted (if necessary.) By the way, these chapters _are_ double spaced. In chapter one, I couldn't see any double spacing, even if I double spaced it a hundred times…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ayumu's post

They all looked on in awe as Bayleigh came back to life, reforming.

"Well, look at that..." said the skinny green haired one. It then started laughing insanely.

The woman in the dress smirked as well, "Nice find, Envy."

"Well, I try--" but it was cut off when the massive creature, Gluttony, piped up, "Hungry..." It stared at Ayumu salivating. Ayumu, for lack of defense, squeaked and put up her best "fighting/don't kill me" stance.

"Ugh, keep an eye on that, Lust..." spat Envy. It returned to Bayleigh who was almost fully recovered.

My Post

"So you're one of them, huh? Yeah, just what I thought..." Ed said disgusted.  
"What...no I'm not-"  
"Oh yes you are, I assume father made you..." The green haired one said cheerfully.

"Heh, you said you thought you were dead back at that time of the "incident" and you said you saw a red flash. Yeah, a homunculus. It's created when the dead is brought back through human transmutation but fails...and later comes back as a soulless monster with only a mind and body and is kept immortal when it is powered by the Philosopher's stone." Ed finished.

"Uh, Envy?" The woman asked, "Are you sure about this? Her being ALL homunculus?"

"Well, to be sure." Envy then transformed into Edward and his arm became a blade, and bashed its fist right through Bayleigh's metal stomach. A bright red light glowed inside.

"Ah, yes. One of us...wait---" Envy glanced just below the stone's glow. There was a rune, marked with blood. Envy transformed back.  
"Wait, she has ...a soul? Then...she wasn't created by father...there's _another_ out there, isn't there? Who created you?"

"I- I don't know..." Bayleigh said struggling to her feet; she was still in awe that there was a Philosopher's stone inside her all along.

Envy just kicked her in the face and she fell back down.  
"I- I never knew..."  
"SHUT UP! Who is the Alchemist who created you! If father didn't make you then who did?"

"I wasn't created! I had parents you know..."

Envy only chuckled. "Just tell me, ya' punk kid, it would be precious information. We need your creator the same reason we need shorty over there..."

Edward was clenching his fists tight from this whole scene.  
"I'm. Not. One. Of. YOU!" Right then Bayleigh pulled out a gun and aimed it at the green haired monster's face.  
"You know I won't die. Pathetic. You just saw yourself die and come back, and you STILL want to try again?"  
"Well, if this bullet can't fly through your head, then..." Bayleigh paused, but for only a millisecond, just enough time to pull the trigger twice. But instead of hitting Envy it hit Al and they ricocheted into Lust and Envy, right in the heads. She had to pause and switch feet before the third shot, which hit Gluttony.  
_"Cause a distraction..."_ She darted out of the ally, past Ed and the gang. But turned around and yelled back to them.  
"RUN YOU IDIOTS!" Then turned back and started running through the streets and in and out of various alleyways of brick walled shops.  
Then as Bayleigh was running down another ally she turned her head.  
"Damn, I hope they're ok…" Bayleigh said between breaths. Then when she turned her face back in front of her to see where she was going she stopped short.  
"You scare my friends, fire bullets at my brother, and flee from the scene?" remarked Ed pointing his bladed arm at Bayleigh's head. "You're worse than that palm tree bastard...well close to it..." Bayleigh only frowned.

"So, you didn't believe me? Hell, I aint no homunculus." Said Bayleigh angered.  
"Heh, yeah right. I bet that blood rune's a fake..."  
Bayleigh only sighed and got angrier. She clapped her hands together and, before Ed could make his move, she grabbed his blade and slammed it against his left leg, and fused them together. Ed toppled over, and Bayleigh ran to the alley's exit.  
"Damn you!" shouted Ed struggling on the ground. But then his eyes widened when he remembered Bayleigh clapping her hands to transmute...and it's just the fact that she transmuted in the first place...  
Bayleigh was about to take a turn out of the alley when she slammed into Al.

Ayumu's Post 

Al grabbed onto Bayleigh and was about to attack when Ed's voice pierced the air.

"No, wait, Al! Don't hurt her she can't be homunculi, she can perform Alchemy!"  
Al dropped Bayleigh as Ayumu caught up panting. "I h-hate those things..." gasped Ayumu.  
Her eyes grew wide when she saw Bayleigh.

"You!" Ayumu uncharacteristically lunged at Bayleigh only to be held back by Al.  
"No! Don't!" yelled Al.

"Oof! No! She...tried...to hurt...you...two!" struggled Ayumu.  
She soon gave up in her struggles knowing it was pointless. Ed then hopped over to explain, and get his arm and leg unfused.  
"At least we're rid of those homunculi, for now, anyway..." muttered Ed.

**Yeah, not so much of a cliff hanger in this chapter. Tell me what you think. Comments, critiques, and flames accepted (if necessary.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

My Post

Bayleigh alchemized her stomach back closed. The gang watched in confusion.

"I never knew it was there either..."  
"Uh huh, I still don't trust you..." Ed shot back glaring at the gun in the holster on Bayleigh's thigh.  
Bayleigh stepped back, "I knew who I was shooting at...I knew that Al couldn't die and bullets ricochet...I was careful not to hit you guys..."  
"But you still abandoned us." Ed pointed out with a distrustful face.  
"I created a distraction, not just for my safety but for yours too. I didn't expect you guys to just stand there… _Which you did anyway..._" There was silence.  
"You clapped your hands to transmute..." Ed pointed out in a calm voice.  
Bayleigh's face saddened. " Well what do you expect...I was on the verge of death and most of my body was gone or damaged to the point of nothing...when someone performed human transmutation on me...which I have, apparently, found out about today."  
"So, almost dead, eh? Heh, me and Al here went to hell and came back..."

Bayleigh looked up at Ed. "One third of my soul was generated from hell...What are you complaining about?"

Ayumu's Post

"Yeah, that's right...the Philosopher's stone..." Ed reminisced. "Argh! I wish you could remember who alchemized you to life!"  
"Brother, now that we have a chance to speak with her..." Al nudged his brother.  
"Fine, before we do any more business with you, what do you go by?"  
_The girl has an interesting name_, thought Ayumu, _Bayleigh..._ She repeated in her mind. While in this zoned out state, the others talked of Alchemy and the Philosopher's Stone, a foreign subject to her. _It's best to stay out of it, _she assured herself, _because I'll just be totally off, heh._  
"Don't you even want to know who saved you?" inquired Ed.  
_I wonder if she's going to come with us._ Ayumu stared at Bayleigh with conflicted thoughts of dislike, shyness, and confusion.

It showed in her expression and silence when Al asked, "Uh, anything wrong?"  
"No, I'm fine..." Ayumu shifted uneasily from foot to foot. Her dislike soon faded as the conversation continued.

_If she does come with us..._ Ayumu glanced back at her wings and sighed, w_ill she accept me? _

_Will I become even MORE a burden?_ Ayumu decided to worry later and listen now; their conversation couldn't go on too much longer.

My Post

"I DO want to know who created me... Ah- I mean saved me...I wasn't created. I only know of my murderer...some butcher...sliced me up good..."  
Ed and Al froze in shock.  
"Yeah, Barry..." Ed said trying to pull himself back together... "He...he scared me..."  
Bayleigh's face softened, she could feel Ed's pain.  
"But who am I to talk? You- he..." Edward sighed, "It's his fault your body is like that...the metal..." Ed pointed out.  
"Yeah, but the stone and rune are another one's work… I can't remember; I was in a dead-like state of mind at the time.

I- was at The Gate..."

Ayumu's Post

Both Ed and Al were transported to that day when they too had seen the gate. The more they had in common with Bayleigh the more they felt they should add her to their group.  
"I know what you saw, and we both want to find the same basic solution." Ed murmured.

Of course, the setup was obvious, and Ayumu caught on quickly and anticipated the answer.

My Post

_"I know what you saw, and we both want to find the same basic solution." Ed murmured._  
"Heh, just two minutes ago you barely trusted me, and now your asking me to tag along with your gang?" Bayleigh said, playing hard-to-get.  
"I don't trust you...but me and Al, here, need to find the Philosopher's Stone the same reason you do..."  
"Hell, I **can't** get my body back to normal... Remember? I'm already part generated by the stone. I Am Immortal. There's no way I can become human" Said Bayleigh in a saddened voice.  
Ed and Al looked at each other; they understood the logic.  
"I'm not gonna show any sympathy, you basically **are** a homunculus, only with a soul-"  
"Gah! I'm not a-!"

"-The homunculi are also searching for a way to become human. I don't know their plan, but I have a feeling that it's a messy one..." Ed said in a dead voice. He was remembering Marcoh's notes.  
"Well, if that's the case, then I guess I'll keep on living, I mean...I'm only 15...and I have all eternity to live my life..." Bayleigh was about to walk away-  
"Unless...you didn't die of natural causes... Your rune. The only way you can die is if you were to be murdered..." Ed murmured in a sick voice.  
Bayleigh had a big lump in her throat.

"I guess I won't be dying peacefully...but hell, I aint going suicide if my mind goes crazy."

"I'll wait for the day when Death picks a fight."

"Well, what do you say? Come with us and find a way to return me and Al's bodies?"  
"..."  
"Us three live everyday to the fullest, we're up to our necks in fights. There's always a reason to look twice over your shoulder. Back there with the homunculi. Yeah, that's our life. Up for a journey that you may never come back from?"

"I doubt that, but sure. Sounds fun."

"Edward Elrik!"  
"GAHH!" the three screamed.

A massive burley man in a State Alchemist's uniform, and a bald shiny head marched into the alley way.

**Is that how you spell Marcoh? I have no idea -.-;; Ok, if my document manager isn't being mean again, I'll have chapter five either posted today or tomorrow! Comments, critiques, and flames are accepted (if necessary.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

My Post

SQUEEZE!

"OH, I'M SOO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!" Sparklings  
"Yeah, yeah, just don't get too excited, or I'll be hospitalized. _Where I should be right now- ow._"Ed managed to mumble as he was straightening out his back.  
"I'm sorry, but there was a big fight. Passer-byes reported four people, who weren't identified as friends of yours, attacking you two and your little friend. They described the attackers as one being a tall and thin woman in black, a bulging blob-like short man, and a thin, long green-haired man. These descriptions match three _homunculi_ that may have been in the act of Brig. General Hughe's murder..."  
Ed and Al froze in fear and guilt.  
Armstrong continued, "And the forth one was described as a young girl who pulled out a gun and repetitively started shooting."  
When Beyleigh heard this she started tip-toeing in the other exit of the alleyway.  
Ayumu was about to speak up but froze when she saw the gun holster on Bayleigh's metal thigh.  
When Bayleigh turned the corner her legs didn't move.

Armstrong was describing more of the fight to Ed and the gang but heard a _WOOSH._

The only one far back in the alleyway to see this was Ayumu. Ed and Al turned their heads immediately when they heard the sound. In the corners of their eyes, as they were turning, they could just make out bright yellow and orange filling the end of the alleyway with light.

A chipping, burnt hand fell to the ground. All were in shock.

Ayumu's Post

The Colonel and First Lieutenant came running up to the scorched body.   
"Overdid it again...but this is her, the one sighted in that homunculus fight." remarked Roy.

Ed and Al tried to explain she wasn't involved in that way.  
"Look, FullMetal, unless everyone who passed the scene needs glasses, this girl was seen shooting hostilely at your brother! And it was at the same exact time as the homunculus attack. That's suspicious enough for me to investigate and solve the problem." retorted the Colonel.  
"Burning everything off the face of the earth is NOT how you fix things, Roy!" screamed Ed.  
"It's true, that shooting was to defend us not harm us. She specifically aimed at my metal hull knowing it would only ricochet into the homunculi." added Al.

Ayumu even spoke out against Roy, "I-If she hadn't shot, we could be in Gluttony's stomach now...or worse!" Although seldom was worse to her than that thing, ever since it had swiped at her in the alley. Her first glimpse of homunculi.

"Was I talking to you...?" Roy glared down at Ayumu. They had been enemies since their first meet, when Ayumu had publicly embarrassed the Colonel. She looked to the ground, regretting saying anything at all. The arguing continued as Ayumu snuck away to the smoking corpse where she knelt near and felt sick. Knowing someone was alive and talking to you just minutes ago and then seeing their dead remnance is not easily accepted by many minds. But, then Ayumu remembered before when Bayleigh had survived a stab through the torso.

_I hope she can come back from this, too. I barely knew her but, just for her sake..._

Ayumu closed her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears in her, bottled away with so many other emotions. She got up then and shuffled back to Ed and Al, unnoticed, still watching the smoke rise.

My Post

"Anyway," the Colonel continued, "We need to take this corpse back to HQ for investigations."  
Knowing that Bayleigh would regenerate eventually Ed played along.  
"-Sigh- Fine, I'm gonna stay in Central for another day or two to rest up before leaving again. Notify me if you find anything strange about this girl."  
Armstrong and Mustang saluted but there was suspicion in the Colonel's eyes. 

Security came and carefully picked up the corpse and carried it back to HQ. Armstrong and Roy followed. Ed and the gang started the other way. And when Ed was out of ear-shot of Roy he stopped and started talking.  
"Ok, I didn't mean what I said back there...you know that. But we need to get into HQ. Bayleigh should be regenerating soon and could be in even more trouble if they catch her alive. We'll come back to HQ tonight. By then Bayleigh's body structure should start reforming, we can only hope they're not autopsying her when it happens. Midnight"

**Yes, this is a short chapter, I know… But the next one should be long. Comments, critiques, and flames are accepted (if necessary.)**


End file.
